Cotyar Ghazi (TV)
}} Male |home = Earth, |occupation = Bodyguard of UN Intelligence Agent |portrayed by = Nick E. Tarabay |seasons = 2-3 |first appearance = |last appearance = }} Cotyar Ghazi was a former member of the UN military in the Intelligence Division. Later, he worked as freelance security contractor and private intelligence operative. recruited him for her security detail and to be her intelligence operative in her job in the UN. Cotyar was an old friend of her late son. Biography Background While in the military, he was responsible for the death of Avasarala's son on a mission and still feels guilty about it. When he is approached by Avasarala to work for her on her personal security detail, his public work was providing security and intel to a lunar transportation outfit. Avasarala informs him she knows better and is engaged in corporate espionage. Avasarala explains: "I need someone I can trust". Throughout the series Eavesdrops as Avasarala questions and comments he didn't think the admiral had it in him. At Avasarala's request, sets up a secret communications link to . When Avasarala is about to use it he advises her: "once you press that button, it's treason." Relays conversation between Davila Aerospatiale and Avasarala and determines all 13 of the crew from the derelict stealth ship were employed by Protogen. Tries to escort Avasarala to her evacuation shuttle but she delays for a communique with her husband, then stubbornly remains behind anyhow. Offers footage of puking Martian to for his amusement. Remarks to Avasarala that Errinwright covers his tracks well. When his sources advise him that is not in her room at the Mars Embassy, he helps track Bobbie down so Avasarala may speak in private. Asks whether they should share information with Errinwright now that he's come clean to Avasarala. Is present when Bobbie speaks to Avasarala after seeking asylum with the U.N. from M.C.R. Tries to debate with Avasarala why it's trap to meet with Jules-Pierre In , he questions Bobbie Draper's trustworthiness. She responds, "I've never betrayed anyone who didn't betray me and mine first, but get in my way and I will go through you like a door." He is escorting Avasarala with Bobbie Draper as his backup on personal ship, the Guanshiyin when a message comes in from . In , when the meeting turns bad he winds up being shot by the ships crew but not before killing two of them. When Bobbie points out that he has been shot, he responds "well that's disappointing". He reveals that Bobbie should go back to the skiff because she could retrieve her armor which he secretly stowed there. She needs to rescue them. Helps take command of the Guanshiyin with Bobbie, Avasarala and Theo Simibelli but once they discover the UN escort has fired upon them, they make haste for the Razorback. They discover the racing pinnace won't accomodate all of the so the split up. Bobbie and Avasarala take the pinnace while the Cotyar and the electrician taking the dropship that brought Avasarala aboard. Before the recovers the drop ship, he silences Theo Simibelli in order to ensure that his version of the story is the only one. He reports to that Avasarala was killed aboard the Guanshiyin. manages to talk one-on-one with him to get the real story and he trusts Souther because Avasarala considered him an honorable man. Upon receipt of Errinwright's communiqué with Jules-Pierre Mao via Captain Sandrine Kirino, Souther goes to confirm the authenticity of the message. The name of the Martian ship is sufficient to assure Souther but he is caught by Lieutenant Boyer. When the Agatha King is invaded by the protomolecule, seeks refuge in the med bay where Cotyar is held. She manages to subdue her protomolecule-infected pursuer however unwittingly brushes against some goo infecting herself. Once Cotyar informs her of her predicament, she frees him and provides him with her weapon and the implication to relieve her of the problem. Cotyar makes his way to the reactor after infecting himself and he scuttles the ship. Personality Cotyar is a loyal follower of Earth in general and the Avasarala family in particular. Despite his role in her son's death, Chrisjen Avasarala trusts him enough to bring him into her employ as head of intelligence at the UN. Appearances Season 2 * * * * * * * * * * * Season 3 * * * * Media Images Cotyar.jpg S02E10-NickETarabay as Cotyar announces Draper's AWOL.png|Cotyar announces to Avasarala that Gunnery Sergeant Roberta Draper is AWOL from the Martian Embassy Cotyar-better.jpg S02E10-NickETarabay as Cotyar 00.png S02E02-NickETarabay as Cotyar 00c.png S02E02-NickETarabay as Cotyar 01c.jpg S02E02-NickETarabay as Cotyar 02c.png Trivia * This character is given a last name in the boardgame. He hasn't a last name in the books nor on the show (yet). The name that appears over his picture on the board game is "Cotyar Ghazi". This is later confirmed in season 3, episode 3, , when the crew of the verify his identification after he is brought aboard. See also * #ExpanseCocktails # External links Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters (TV) Category:Male Characters (TV) Category:Deceased (TV) Category:Earthers